


Only Two Beds

by ChloeParadis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, I wrote this a while ago, M/M, hey maybe someone out there will like it, still think it terrible but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeParadis/pseuds/ChloeParadis
Summary: A cute little one chapter story about what would happen whe Dean and Cas have to share a motel bed. This is also posted on my Quotev and Wattpad accounts





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like. It is the first fanfic that I've ever written and I've revised it. So it's better than it was before. I'm huge Destiel trash. Enjoy!

    Dean stepped out of the car to check into the motel. Faintly in the background he could hear Sam explaining how a toaster works to Cas, with Cas insisting that a toast maker must a magic. Dean held in a chuckle as he walked through the entrance to the motel.  
        Sam paused in his explanation when he saw the sour expression on Dean's face as he exited the motel. With a sigh Dean explained that the only motel rooms left were two connected rooms with only one bed each. With a hint of a smirk on his face Sam exclaimed, "I call one of the beds. looks like you and Cas have to share." Without another word Sam grabbed his bag, the key and headed into the rooms. Cas with his signature head tilt asked why Sam would insist they share a bed. Dean ignore him and headed to the trunk to grab what bags they had inside.  
        When Cas entered the room, Dean and Sam sat separate beds sharpening their machetes. With time to spare before night they headed to the local diner to show Cas just how good bacon really is. When night fell they headed out.  
        When they stumbled back into the motel later Sam all but immediately passed out on his own bed. Dean patched up the scratches Cas had received and showed Cas how to patch up the wounds that littered Dean's body. Cas stood awkwardly in the center of the room as Dean got ready for bed. Dean paused and looked at Cas then crossed he room to rummage through his bag and tossed some clothes to Cas.  
        "Put those on. Ok, Cas?" Without a word Cas started to strip. "Woah, Cas! If you are going to strip do it there in the bathroom." Cas looked at Den questioningly but walked to the bathroom without protest.  
        When he emerged Dean tried to stop the blush that he could feel creeping across his face but failed miserably.  
        "Are you becoming sick, Dean?" Cas asked as he crossed the room.  
        "N-no. I'm fine. It's just hot in here." Dean stumbled out. Shit, he stuttered. Now Cas is really going to think something is wrong. Without looking at Cas, he knew he would blush again, Dean climbed into bed and patted the space beside him. Cas slowly crawled into bed, obviously unsure of what to do next. Dean shut the lights off bathing them in darkness.  
        Dean knew that he would be getting no sleep night, not with the heat radiating off of Cas's body. And not with the sound of his swallow breathing inches from him. Dean spent what he guesses was two hours laying there thinking when movement caught his attention. He turned just as Cas in his sleep snuggled up to Dean. He froze. He knew moving Cas could wake him up but with him so close to Dean, he was starting to overheat.  Just as he decided what to do, he heard a slight whimper from  Cas. Cas was calling Dean's name in his sleep! Dean began to panic tough when Cas's face scrunched up with worry and He called Dean's name even more desperately. realizing that Cas was having a nightmare, Dean began to shake him until Cas's bright blue eyes opened to look at him.  
        "Cas! Are you ok?"  
        "I-I'm I'm ok. I think. I was in hell. I was trying to free you but I couldn't reach you no matter how hard I tried. I could hear you calling out for help."  
        "I-It's ok, Cas. I'm here, not in hell. And it's because of you." Dean paused and only then noticed the position that they were in. Dean was straddling Cas and holding him down by his shoulders. He looked back to Cas to see him staring straight at his face.  
        "Dean, why do I feel hot all over?" He paused though when he noticed Dean leaning down. Their lips ghosted by each other, Dean wondering if he had just made a huge mistake. But he sighed internally when Cas tried to lean up. They shared a chaste kiss, still unsure of this entire situation. Cas then deepened the kiss, moaning when Dean pushed back against him. Dean ran his tongue along Cas's bottom lip and Cas opened up to let Dean explore his wet cavern.They reluctantly pulled away, their lungs about to explode.Cas slowly pushed Dean onto his back and lied his head on Dean's chest to listen to his heartbeat. They drifted asleep wondering how to explain of all this to Sam.

"Cas your elbows are digging into my ribs"


End file.
